User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 1
Hello I have my account. If you wanna user battle, request me to edit an article, or just plain talk, talk here. That is all. Ohai I'm a fellow editor at Kirby Wikia. I've been here one year and helped with edits, but I STILL am not an admin. If you want a battle go to here. Remember that I'm in charge of this project! Concerning Sigs... Do you want me to make you one, along with a better custom gold starman? Sure, why not? :Awesome, right after EStar, who shalt have a sig, tomorrow, than you ::Ah, I see you've finally made an account. Welcome!-- lol thanks for the welcome :Sigs done. k. I'll be sure to check it out! Wow, not really much stuff happens here. :Yeah, we're a semi-dead wiki EarthBound Have you pplayed the game EarthBound or any of the Mother series games?-- Actually, I've played Earthbound zero (Mother 1) on my emulator, but I can't get past yucca desert. I recommend you try EarthBound, definitely one of the best games you'll ever play, though I warn you that the beginning is beyond hard and extremely boring.-- nicew siggy thanks well gotta go to piano practice now. see ya in 1 hour. k :Great, I make dozens of people sigs, and they all change 'em T_T... *Cries* I spent forever on that perfect golden starman... sorry about that man.... :Cool sig BTW, poor Crys though, I think he's gone emo...-- lol crys emo...R to the P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :@Star: ... @Game: I already was... O_O :What? you said you were already emo...... :And? So what if I am? Hey give me that! *snatches knife from Crys* Go to your corner! NOW!-- :My friends are weird... They tied me to a chair, Threw Tabasco sauce in my face (WHICH BURNED LIEK HELL) Then my friend who is like a freaky mechanical genious held his HOMADE TASER up to my head, and they threatend to zap me... And then my psycho friend found the knives... So I don't cut myself anymore, just mpoe and wear mostly black... ::You have very...crappy cool and retarded awesome friends... >_> ...-- :::Yeah, the mechanical genius is cool (Besides the Taser he made from a camera, He has also made his N64 portable, and I helped him make a spy bear...) Holy shit dude! Your life is even more messed up than mine! And I pretty much suck at it! 0_0' The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey he got that taser idea from an adult show on Spike TV, because I've seen that show before! O_O! BTW, all I've ever invented was a chemical reaction that made a little red poof which I inhaled and made me feel very nauseous.-- ::::No trust me, he did it himself, he can't watch Spike, he has a 3 year old brother... And Angel y'know your life is messed up when your best friends tie you up and threaten to Taser you. :::::The most messed up things my friends have done was, well, nothing yet.--